thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona
Appearance Fiona is a fiery red mare with a long mane and tail of the same color. She has an Arabian-like appearance, with a slightly dished profile and slim body type with an arched neck. She has warm brown eyes. She seems to have passed on her coat color to her daughter, Farah, but Farah's mane and tail are visibly more wavy and curly, and she stands a few hands higher than her legendary mother. Personality Fiona is mostly known for her creativity, heroism, clever mind, commanding personality, charisma, encouragement, wise ways, focused personality and brilliance. She showers Herd Shahazar in these gifts as well. Fiona is filled with fiery determination and a good dose of bravery as well. She is very spirited and will not hesitate to defend her friends and family if they are threatened. She loves to run the length of the desert as fast as she can, and prefers not to stray from the warmth of the silky sand dunes and blazing sun of the Autumn Sands desert. She feels most at home in flames and heat. She isn't one to work with foals, not that she is unkind, it is just that she prefers to have a conversation with someone of her own intellectual ability. When Sigga Rolanddotter left North of North, Fiona was chosen to become Patron of Herd Shahazar. Her and Shahazar, founder of the herd, rebuilt it and restored it to its former glory. She now assists Queen Aviva and King Nasim to rule over Herd Shahazar in Autumn Sands, a vast desert and the Shahazar Castle, the home of the Royal Family. She is also one of the four legendary horses. Fiona guards the Aria Oasis in the Autumn Sands Desert which protects the Desert Rose, one of the sunstone's petals. Magical Gift When Sara threw a piece of a book called The Patchwork into a fire, Fiona was born from the flames. This connects Fiona to fire and she masters flames with grace. In the book Bella's Gift, Fiona left a trail of fire behind her when she ran. Fiona is also able to windwalk. Relationships Farah Fiona is mother to Farah, Lady of Herd Shahazar, but her mate is unknown. Her relationship with Farah was never the best, since Farah always was worrying about how she looked and who she would end up mating with, along with keeping up appearance as a Ladyship, while Fiona was always more about exploring the Autumn Sands and running far and wide, along with increasing her knowledge of North of North. Quixie Fauns Fiona's best magical friends are the Quixie fauns, whom she shares a close bond with. Thunder Fiona is friends with Thunder, and even attended Bella's Ball with him. Bella Sara Adventures Fiona is located in the Ballroom Entrance Room. Her favorite food is cocoa. Inspirational Message English: "Be the hero in your own story." German: "Sei der Held deiner eigenen Geschichte." French: "Sois le héros de ta propre histoire." Merchandise Fiona is featured in several Bella Sara products, such as the Bella Sara book series, plush, and cards. Gallery WIN fiona.jpg|Winter Festival Fiona Picture_52.png|Fiona mural SPR FionaCarousel.jpg|Fiona's carousel ride Xfiona.png|Fiona in the Autumn Sands Desert Moonfairies_fiona_by_soelver.jpg|Fiona and the Moon fionas book.jpg|Cover of Fiery Fiona Fiona1.jpg|Fiona in the Grass Sea Fiona3.jpg|Fiona's Statue Fiona10.jpg|Fiona Fiona4.jpg|Fiona Headshot Fiona11.jpg|Fiona's Constellation Fiona8.jpg|Fiona at Bella's Ball Fiona (variant 2).png Fiona-plush.jpg Fiona stables.png Baby Fiona.jpg|Fiona as a foal Fiona notes 1.png Fiona notes 2.png Card Art Hnn 11 fiona.jpg|Herds from North of North Bbs 22 fiona.jpg|Best of Bella Sara Win 06 fiona.jpg|Winter Festival Sum 11 fiona monument.jpg|Summer Camp Spr 06 carousel fiona.jpg|Spring Carnival Stl 15 fiona constellation.jpg|Starlights Mnf 08 fiona.jpg|Moonfairies Snf 15 fiona.jpg|Sunflowers Beb 14 fiona.jpg|Bella's Ball Roy 18 fiona.jpg|Royalty Tre 14 fiona.jpg|Treasures Bab 61 fiona.jpg|Baby Bella Maf 52 fiona.jpg|Magical Friends Nal 34 fiona.jpg|Native Lights Anl 34 fiona.jpg|Ancient Lights Nol 34 fiona.jpg|Northern Lights 2nd 66 fiona.jpg|Gold Series 1st 40 fiona.jpg|Silver Series D cop 13 fiona.jpg|Bella Gold Category:Herd Shahazar Category:Patrons Category:Regular Horses Category:Legendary Horses Category:Mares Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Royalty Category:Native Lights Category:Spring Carnival Category:Winter Festival Category:Summer Camp Category:Magical Friends Category:Sunflowers Category:Ancient Lights Category:Northern Lights Category:Baby Bella Category:Moonfairies Category:Bella's Ball Category:Treasures Category:Magical Chibis Category:Minis Series 1 Category:Tanja Kreutzfeld Category:Spoops Category:Heather Theurer Category:Jeff Laubenstein Category:Anita Soelver Category:Ross Dearsley Category:Anastasia Korochansckaja Category:Jeff Raum Category:Safiyah Al-Ansari Category:Teri Seitz Category:Herds from North of North Category:First Series Category:Danish Copper Category:Second Series